1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component including a laminated body that includes dielectric layers and internal electrode layers, which are laminated alternately.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method for producing a multilayer ceramic capacitor as an electronic component has been disclosed in, for example, JP-A No. 2009-239204. In the method for producing a multilayer ceramic capacitor disclosed in JP-A No. 2009-239204, an end surface of a laminated body having a substantially rectangular parallelepiped shape is dipped in a conductive paste so that the paste is deposited on the end surface, and then the shape of the paste deposited on the end surface is adjusted by pressing a portion of the paste deposited on the end surface against a plate and pulling away from the plate. This is repeated multiple times, and then the conductive paste is sintered. By performing a plating treatment on the sintered conductive paste, an external electrode is formed.
However, a multilayer ceramic capacitor produced by the method for producing a multilayer ceramic capacitor disclosed in JP-A No. 2009-239204 is susceptible to impact and may not satisfy the characteristics as a capacitor.